


Świąteczna nadzieja

by Ayase



Series: Świąteczne zaproszenie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayase/pseuds/Ayase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Nie ma mowy. Nie ma MOWY. Stary, mówisz poważnie? NAPRAWDĘ zaprosiłeś Dereka na święta?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świąteczna nadzieja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droptheother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/gifts), [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Holiday Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612191) by [asilentmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder). 



> Jest i część druga :) Tak, jak w przypadku poprzedniej nie posiadam żadnej bety, więc i tu zapewne znajdzie się pełno błędów. Mam nadzieję, że nie będą przeszkadzać w czytaniu i ogólnym odbiorze.
> 
> Strasznie dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednią częścią. I kudosy! Naprawdę - serce rośnie :) Jesteście wspaniali!!
> 
> Trzecia i ostatnia odsłona tej serii pojawi się w Sylwestra, mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję :D

– Nie ma mowy. Nie ma MOWY. Stary, mówisz poważnie? NAPRAWDĘ zaprosiłeś Dereka na święta?!

Stiles westchnął, przykrywając mikrofon telefonu, oddzielając się od salonu, gdzie Hale i jego ojciec oglądali mecz piłki nożnej. – Tobie też Wesołych Świąt, Scott – odgryzł się, przewracając oczami, gdy usłyszał drwinę w głosie przyjaciela.

– Coś ty sobie myślał! – chłopak po drugiej stronie niemal piszczy, więc Stilinski z westchnieniem decyduje się wyjść na zewnątrz, gdzie siada na jednym ze schodków.

– Mówiłem ci o tym w zeszły piątek, gdy wracaliśmy ze szkoły – znowu przewrócił oczami. Praktycznie mógł usłyszeć jak Scott szaleje.

– Na pewno nie. Pamiętałbym gdybyś to zrobił.

– Scott, zacząłeś gadać o Allison zaraz potem. Naprawdę nie sądzę byś zapamiętał cokolwiek innego kolego. – śmieje się wewnątrz siebie, przygryzając paznokcie, by żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust. – Nie martw się, wciąż cię kocham.

Stiles oparł się o balustradę, prostując przed sobą nogi, zaś jego najlepszy kumpel westchnął z irytacją.

– Tak, ja ciebie też. Ale Derek? Naprawdę?

Mały zalążek złości zaczął się tlić w Stilinskim.

– Tak, naprawdę. Scott, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co stało się z Derekiem w tym roku? Pochował swoją siostrę. Właściwie, pochował ją samodzielnie, zanim my ją wykopaliśmy. Został oskarżony o jej morderstwo. _Przez nas._ Później odkrył, że jedyny członek jego rodziny to psychopatyczny morderca…

– Tak, ale…

–… który nie tylko cię przemienił, ale tez zaatakował Lydię, naszą przyjaciółkę. Jeśli **to** dla ciebie niewiele, to przypominam ci, że ma trzy sukinsynowate bety, cztery, jeśli wliczysz też siebie, które zdecydowanie go nie doceniają i zmartwychwstałego wujka, którego już raz zabił. Daj facetowi spokój! – nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że krzyczy dopóki szeryf nie uciszył go z głębi domu. – _Kurwa._ Prawdopodobnie wszystko słyszał i teraz mnie zabije, bo pewnie myśli, że mi go szkoda. I to WSZYSTKO twoja wina Scott.

– Co? Co ja niby zrobiłem? – chłopak brzmiał jak zraniony szczeniak, oczywiście głupio się czując po tyradzie Stilesa – Nie miałem na myśli, że to zły pomysł żeby Derek miał towarzystwo na święta… Chodziło mi o to, że…

Hale pojawił się w drzwiach i Stiles przestał słuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia jego przyjaciel.

– Idę. Derek właśnie wyszedł. Jeśli nie odezwę się do północy wezwij gliny.

– Twój ojciec to policjant… – zdążył powiedzieć jeszcze Scott, ale Stilinski właśnie się rozłączył. Odłożył telefon obok siebie, bojąc się spojrzeć na alfę.

Mężczyzna usiadł stopień wyżej, opierając się na poręczy z drugiej strony. Siedział tuż obok Stilesa, co sprawiało, iż ten czuł się odrobinę niekomfortowo. Przez jakiś czas żaden z nich się nie odezwał - Stilinski bawił się gumowym etui telefonu, zaś Hale wpatrywał się w ulicę, jak zawsze poszukując zagrożenia. I kiedy już młodszy miał coś z siebie wydobyć, Derek odchrząknął.

– Dziękuję.

– Um… – Stiles zamrugał, nie wiedząc co mógł na to odpowiedzieć.

– Nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić. Zapraszać mnie. Bronić przed Scottem. – głos Dereka był niski, jakby nie lubił słów, które musiał wypowiadać.

Młodszy przełknął, nawilżając wystarczająco suche gardło by nie zaciąć się w połowie tego, co miał powiedzieć i postarał się wyjaśnić jak najlepiej, dlaczego wręcz musiał to zrobić.

– Wiem, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – zaczął, ale zatrzymał się, gdy wzrok mężczyzny spotykał się z jego własnym. Jego serce niemal wyskakuje z piersi, gdy zauważa cień bólu chowający się w oczach Dereka. – Mam na myśli, tak, jesteśmy, ale nie takimi bliskimi, czy coś. – zaczął paplać cokolwiek, byleby tylko pozbyć się tego czegoś ze spojrzenia Hale’a.

– To moja wina. Nie dopuszczam do siebie nikogo. Nawet nie pamiętam jak to się robiło.

Stiles po prostu gapi się przez chwilę na wilkołaka.

– Okej, wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, ale co? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Derekiem Kamienną Twarzą, alfą nadzwyczajną?

– Nie jestem takim człowiekiem, Stiles. Nie naprawdę. Zanim… Zanim straciłem całą rodzinę byłem beztroskim, wesołym i ufnym człowiekiem. Takim jak wy wszyscy. Ale kiedy raz cię spalą – Stilinski wzdrygnął się słysząc to słowo – trudno jest znowu zaufać.

– To zrozumiałe, stary. Wiem, że my wszyscy dajemy ci nieźle popalić, ale wiesz… Cholera. Będę mówić tylko za siebie, bo twoje dupiate bety nie zasługują by być w to włączone. Szanuję cię. Naprawdę. I rozumiem stratę i wiem, że to nie jest coś, z czym łatwo przejść na porządek dzienny. Więc pieprz ich.

Derek spojrzał na niego zdziwiony – Co?

– To, co słyszałeś. _Pieprz ich._ Kogo to obchodzi? Nie jesteś im nic winien. Okej, dobra, może trochę swoim betom, bo oni są powodem tego, jaki jesteś silny, ale nawet wtedy nie musisz być kimś, kim nie jesteś. Martwimy się o ciebie, Derek, potrzebujemy cię. Myślę, że każdy z nas czeka aż będziesz chciał nas do siebie dopuścić.

Chłopak odetchnął, kiedy skończył i pozwolił głowie opaść w dół, opierając ją ponownie o swoją stronę balustrady.

– Postaram się. – niewielki uśmiech pojawił się w kąciku ust Dereka.

Stiles gapił się przez chwilę na niego, po czym sam wykrzywił się w uśmiechu pełnym zadowolenia.

– Dobrze, bo zabieram cię na imprezę sylwestrową do Lydii – powiedział stanowczo, a Hale spojrzał się na niego zaskoczony – Przestań. Będzie zabawnie. Musimy pokazać tym twoim betom, że wcale nie jesteś takim ponurym alfą z kołkiem w tyłku, na którego się kreujesz.

Derek przewraca jedynie oczami.

– Nie mam szans żebyś dał temu spokój, prawda? Będziesz mnie prześladować, aż się zgodzę?

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się ponownie młodszy.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – nienawidzę cię. – odpowiada mu Derek ze śmiertelną powagą.

– Wszyscy kochają Stilesa Stilinskiego. – chłopak podnosi się z miejsca, klepiąc Hale’a w kolano – Chodź, ciągle mamy mnóstwo ciasta do zjedzenia.


End file.
